


Human Tradition

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Tradition

            Cochise looks at the mistletoe across the room with interest. 

            “This plant forces humans to kiss each other?” Cochise asks.  “Does it emit some kind of pheromone?”

            “It’s tradition,” Tom explains.  “It doesn’t actually force anyone to kiss anyone.”

            “How does that work?”

            Tom grabs Cochise by the hand, pulling him across the room. 

            “Like this.”

            He puts his hands on Cochise’s shoulders to steady himself (how much eggnog did he have?) and leans up to mash his mouth to Cochise’s. 

            “That’s how,” Tom mumbles, resting his head on Cochise’s chest.

            There’s silence and then:

“ _Oh_.”

            Cochise’s arms steady him.


End file.
